Story of Heroes!
by katie.crutcher
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy had to move to New York for their parents' jobs along with two of their friends Sarah and Kevin but in the way there they meet Steve Urkel, Laura Winslow, Eddie Winslow and their friend Maxine as they met they had adventure of their life time!
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear blue sky in Peach Creek Edward McGee known as Eddy by his friends was in the kitchen getting ready to leave to hang with his friends.

As he was about to rush out "Eddy!" His father Anthony McGee a police officer and Caption of the station called his son Mr. Anthony McGee has black hair, brown eyes, he wore a police uniform to get ready for work.

"Yeah Pop I have to meet the guys!" Eddy said as he was about to rush out again but his father stopped him chuckling softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on son now I want you to listen for a moment I need to talk to ya."

"Okay." Eddy sat down and looked up at his father.

"Son this isn't easy for me to tell you this but we are moving to New York." Anthony said making Eddy's brown eyes winded in shock.

"What?! But what about my friends?!"

"Calm down son the best part is that most of your friends are moving to New York also." Anthony said making Eddy grinned.

"Who's coming?!"

"Well lets see there's your friend who's always wears a weird sock for a hat, that kid who doesn't take a normal bath, the kid with the red baseball cap and that kid's younger sister." Anthony said listing Eddy's friends.

"Sweeeet!" Eddy grinned but frowned "but what about the others?"

"Well since school is almost over they'll just have to come durning the summer." Anthony shrugged.

"Sweet!" Eddy grinned as he hugged his father then rushing outside.

Anthony chuckled shaking his rad then went to read his news paper.

As Eddy grabbed his skateboard he road down a street where Kevin Quill lives.

Kevin Quill was one of the kids that beaten Eddy and the other two Eds he used to call them Dork or Dorky but since Eddy apologized they started to hang out more.

As he made it to Kevin'a house he knocked on the door a few seconds later Kevin stood there.

Kevin wore a light green muscle shirt, black shorts, his usual red backwards hat that has his three red pieces of his hair sticking out and black shoes.

"Dork-. I mean Eddy come in man!" Kevin smiled sheepishly correcting himself as he let now the tall Ed inside.

"Thanks bro!" Eddy smiled Eddy himself was wearing a yellow t shirt with a purple collar, light blue jeans and his black hair is spiked up "where is everybody?"

"Out back by the pool!" Kevin smiled "everyone's eating jaw breakers."

Eddy felt his mouth water of jaw breakers. As he hurry along he turns around not Kevin noticing waiting for him Eddy shrugged smiling as he rushed outside.

What Eddy didn't know that a small bug that had glowing red eyes scanning Eddy.

 **Name** : Edward Skipper McGee

 **Age** : 17

 **Family** : Anthony McGee (a police officer and a father) Alice McGee (a mother and a nurse) Andrew McGee (older brother, missing)

 **Abilities** : Pyrokinesis & Super Speed _**(but doesn't know it yet)**_

 **Affiliations** : Peach Creek High,

 **Occupation** : High School student

 **Residence** : Peach Creek, Cul De Sac,

 **Homeworld** : Earth

In the darkness a face grinned evilly chuckling lowly then loudly in the dark.

Meanwhile in Chicago, IL

Steven Quincy Urkel a sixteen year old teenager a nerd, that has big thick red glasses, he wore a dark purple shirt with red and green skinny stripes, yellow suspenders, blue jeans, dark brown eyes and dark hair.

As he was carrying his school books to his locker he saw Laura Winslow his next door neighbor and the love of his life.

"Laura." Steve walked up to his fried wi had long beautiful dark hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, she wore a long dark navy blue dress that was almost black, a white open vest as she was holding a couple of school books and a backpack.

Laura looked up to see her friend staring at her in concern. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright my pet?

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that school's almost over and I want a special last day of school."

"Well like what?" Steve asked raising a eye brow.

"Like adventure like I can go anywhere I want, I want to help people to be something special." Laura sighed as she put her books in her locker.

"But Laura my sweet you are special to me and everybody else." Steve said as he put a arm around her shoulders.

"Off."

"Sorry." Steve quickly took his arm off "but anyway Laura if you want you, me, Eddie and you can bring a friend to New York City!" Steve smiled.

"Wow New York City you mean the Big Apple?"

"Affirmative!" Steve nodded his head. "The City that never sleeps?" Laura once again asking slowly smiling.

"Certainly!"

"So cool when are we going?"

"By This day next week! For spring Break!

"Steve this is so awesome I gotta tell Max!" Laura hugged Steve who only grinned when he was hugged by this beautiful girl that he loved he hugged back but let her go as she saw Max down the hall she squeal and ran off Steve only shook his head smiling.

"Max!"

What they didn't know that the same bug scanner was watching Steve and Laura.

As it scanned Steve.

 **Name** : Steven Quinsy Urkel

 **Age** 16

 **Family** : Herb Urkel (father) Diana Urkel (mother) Myrtle Urkel (cousin)

 **Abilities** : can control computers, telekinesis & control water _**(but don't know it yet)**_

 **Affiliations** : High School student

 **Occupation** : Student, inventor, scientist

 **Residence** : Chicago, IL

 **Homeworld** : Earth

Then it scanned Laura who was talking to Max excitedly.

 **Name** : Laura Lee Winslow

 **Age** : 16

 **Family** : Carl Winslow (father and police officer) Harriett Winslow (Chicago Chronicle, mother) Edward Winslow (eldest brother, Judy Winslow (youngest sister) Richie Crawford (younger cousin) Rachel Crawford (Aunt) Grandma Winslow (grandmother) 3J Winslow (foster younger brother)

 **Abilities** : Invisibility, can control Lighting spells _**(don't know it yet)**_

 **Affiliation** : High School student

 **Occupation** : student/Employer

 **Residence** : Chicago, IL

 **Homeworld** : Earth

Steve came back and saw a bug on his locker he sighed as he was about to free it to a window that was next to his locker but much to his startle his best friend Edward 'Eddie' Winslow mashed it with his fist as the bug died and fell to the ground as sparks came to life a little without the two friends noticing.

"Eddo why you did that for?" Steve asked shaking his head. "I had to that bug was creepy me out it had glowing red eyes." Eddie explained.

Steve raised a eyebrow but walked off shaking his head as Eddie followed him.

Eddie had dark skin, brown eyes, dark hair, he wore a red shirt with blue jeans and was holding a backpack.

"So I heard from Laura that we are going to NYC?" Eddie grinned at his friend clapping his hands excitedly.

"Yes my friend that we are and I hope that we won't run into thugs like last time in Pairs." Steve said making his best friend confused.

"Oh yeah what happen?"

"Didn't Big Guy tell ya?" Steve asked confused. "I think he did I was just to mad at him cuz he made me work at a French restaurant with a man who just yells in French which I had no idea what he was saying for 2 weeks." Eddie explained "come on tell me what happen!" Eddie put a arm around Steve as they walked away while Steve explained on what happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Powers For Eddie? (Update)

_**For Eddie Winslow Powers which should he have:**_

 _ **1\. Teleportation**_

 _ **2\. Flight**_

 _ **3\. Super strength or**_

 _ **4\. Healing Factor/Claws in Knuckles (like The Wolverine)**_

 _ **You guys vote on which one he should have and I pick the most voting power for Eddie.**_


End file.
